


The Ocean

by PokeCharlie



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Pokemon X, Pokephilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeCharlie/pseuds/PokeCharlie
Summary: Ellie works at an aquarium! She loves the ocean and all the Pokemon that live in it. (NSFW eventually)





	1. The Ocean

“We're closed! Thank you all for coming, please head toward the exits in an orderly manor!” Ellie called over the crowd of people mulling about in the aquarium. “Have a nice night.” She said kindly to the people filing out. After all the patron's had gone, Ellie let out a tired sigh. Her 'on the job' smile slipped from her face and she rubbed her temple's softly. It had been a very long day. Ellie was the greeter and caretaker of the aquarium here in Ambrette. The job payed well but it was a lot of responsibility. Hundreds of people passed through on a daily basis. Usually they didn't pay much mind to the exhibits and just needed a way to get down to the beach. But Ellie didn't mind much. The less she had to worry, the better. She walked over to the front door and locked it quietly. She wasn't leaving through the front doors tonight.

Ellie walked to the back room of the building and opened her locker. She hummed softly as she changed out of her work clothes. She put on a very comfortable beach dress, let her bright blonde hair down and for the first time today, she felt relaxed. Ellie exited the back and walked around the aquarium, straightening the place up. She didn't hang around for very long though. She was itching to get out and at the moment, clean glass wasn't very important.Satisfied with her sub-par job of cleaning up, Ellie made a dash for the back door of the building. After snagging her bag out from behind the front desk, she turned toward the stairs and ran down them. She reached the door and threw it open. Immediately she felt a lovely sea breeze blow through. Her dress and hair billowed back and she smiled. Finally. She ran down the stone path until her bare feet hit beach.

 

Leaving messy footprints in the sand, Ellie jogged across the beach to where a Mago tree stood. She reached up and plucked one of the berries. After cleaning it off, she bit into it. Her mouth watered from the fantastic taste. This was her favorite berry by far. Not many people liked it but she couldn't get enough. She had been picking from this tree for years. Her mother had planted it when she moved here when Ellie was very little. Her mother had been the previous manager of the aquarium in fact. Ellie wasn't born in this city but she couldn't really remember anything before living here. Ellie sat down on the sand and stared out into the waves. The moon looked beautiful tonight... Ellie felt a deep-rooted sadness as she gazed at the scenery. She had inherited the aquarium from her mother after she had died of an unknown illness. Ellie had wanted to become a doctor for that very reason but... she couldn't abandon her mother's work. The place had been a rickety shack before her mother started working there. She brought in customers by making the building double as a road for trainers to use when they wanted to access the beach. The town then began to pay the aquarium, grateful to her mother for the aquarium's double use as a public attraction/pathway. Ellie smiled. Her mother was so brilliant. She had taught her everything she knew. Ellie spent her whole childhood on this beach. She knew everything about water Pokemon thanks to her mother. Ellie had even trained a Corsola when she was a kid! But... Ellie had to release it when she no longer had time to spend with her Pokemon. She didn't want to keep Corsola in the PC box forever and she hoped it would be happier in the wild. It had been hard. It was one of the last ties she had to her mother. Her mother had helped Ellie train Corsola to be a very loyal and friendly Pokemon. Ellie hadn't noticed she was crying... She wiped her cheeks. All these thoughts of the past were bringing her down. She stood up, leaving her bag on the sand and walked toward the sea.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're in it for the smut, head to chapter 3 (:


	2. Siren's Song

Ellie dipped her toe into the water and was surprised to feel how warm it was. It was summer after all... She took a few step into the waves and let the water splash softly against her. Her toes dangled off the sand bar. The water got a lot deeper only a little ways out from the shore. She took a deep breath and. Jumped! Ellie plunged into the water, bubble billowed out and around her. She stayed under the surface for a moment, then swam up for air. She slicked her hair back and started swimming further out into the deep blue water. She swam out to another sand bank and pulled herself onto the shore, panting. She smiled and stood up. That always made her feel better. The ocean was so beautiful at night...

Ellie began to sing. It was a haunting tune that her mother used to sing. The words were in another language but it still invoked a... sad emotion. Ellie's voice cut through night air, adding a strange and beautiful contrast to the sounds of the sea around her. She closed her eyes and let the words flow out of her. Her voice was clear and beautiful but she wasn't one to flaunt it. She never sang around other people at all in fact. The ocean was the keeper of her secret. She let the song come to a close and opened her eyes. Ellie jumped back after noticing what she though was a person at the main shore. She squinted in the darkness. There was a large... something standing a little ways into the water. Ellie felt a wave of fury and her face became hot. Was someone creeping around listening to her? She wanted to yell at them to go away but suddenly, the figure dropped into the water with a splash. Ellie was taken back. It had moved really fast. And it was moving really fast... right toward her??

Ellie shrieked with fright. What was that? That was not a person at all! But as soon as she realized this, she got the answer to what it really was. A large blue Pokemon rose out of the water. A wave washed over the sand bar and Ellie was knocked onto her backside. Water was dripping off a massive Lapras that had its flippers against the sand bar. How could a Lapras be here? They were really rare these days!  
Ellie sat up and looked at the Pokemon in its eyes. It didn't look like it wanted to hurt her... it was just staring, and breathing rather heavily. Ellie got to her feet and moved a little further from the beast. She was defenseless and wild Pokemon could be really dangerous. Lapras cried out when it saw her moving away. Ellie froze and kept staring. What the hell? What did this thing want? She couldn't run, it was chase her for sure. Lapras slapped it flippers against the water and Ellie was hit with a salty spray. She huffed and wiped the liquid from her face. “Oh cmon! What do you want?” Ellie shouted at Lapras. At saying this, Lapras looked very excited. It tipped its head back and began to sing. The sound hit Ellie with socking force. The song was so familiar... she was reminded of her mother. Of course! That song! Ellie couldn't help but join in the refrain. The voices of Pokemon and human, created a beautiful harmony that only the ocean would ever hear. The water around the sand bar began to glow a brilliant blue, as well as the eyes of the Lapras. The ocean went still, the air became calm and there was no sound but the song.

As the music came to a close, Ellie began to cry. It all made sense. She recalled the lure surrounding Lapras while tears streamed down her face. These Pokemon sang to find other members of their species. They were very lonely Pokemon... Ellie ran forward and threw her arms around the Lapras. She was lonely too. It curled its neck down around her back as she sobbed. It made a soft noise to comfort her. Ellie took a step back and looked at the Pokemon. It hummed the noise a little louder and nuzzled the side of her head. Ellie laughed and looked into its eyes. She wondered how long this beast had been alone... Lapras weren't common here and it must have come a long way. “Where did you come from?” She asked it. The Lapras simply looked happy, it didn't understand her. She laughed “You like my voice don't you?” Lapras excitedly slapped the water again. Ellie thought that she might want to catch this Pokemon. “Would you like to come with me?” She asked the beast. Lapras made a happy noise and Ellie chuckled. But she started to think about it... She couldn't capture it. It was out in the ocean, searching for more of its kind. She couldn't tie it down here! Ellie walked to Lapras's side and put a hand on its shell. “Want to give me a lift?” She smiled. Lapras didn't do anything in protest so Ellie climbed up onto its back.

Ellie guided the Lapras back to the shore and clambered down. Once she was securely on the sand, Ellie put her hand on Lapras's neck. She smiled and thanked it softly. She gathered up her things off the sand and looked sadly at the Pokemon. It made a sad noise at seeing her walk away. But Ellie had to go. And this Pokemon had a search to continue. “Goodbye!” She called to it as she climbed the stairs back to the aquarium. Lapras cried out with a heartbreaking noise. Ellie looked away and hurried inside.

 

 

 

 

 

Ellie felt drained when she woke up the next day. She looked at the clock and silently chastised herself. It was past noon. But she had barely slept at all. Her dreams had been murky and filled with terribly sad music. She fell asleep around 3 in the morning. Ellie left her apartment wearing her swimsuit under her clothes. She carried a bag with some food and a blanket. It was her day off and she intended to make it a good one. After checking up on her friend Menna that was running the aquarium for the day, she headed out the doors and down to the beach.  
Ellie walked further down route 8 and thought about what had happened last night. She walked under a large arch began searching for a place to set up. She ended up in a cove, a short walk from the waves. She didn't want the tide coming in on her so she placed her blanket near the back of the space. She flattened out the cloth and took off her clothes to sunbathe. Her bikini was meant for swimming and she was sure it would leave awful tan lines. But Ellie was too worn out to care. She slipped on a pair of sunglasses... and fell asleep.


	3. Water

The sun was setting when Ellie woke up. She shot up and winced a bit from the sudden motion. She was a little sunburned. There was a shadow over her now so she figured it couldn't be that bad. She felt well rested now. After stretching out her stiff muscles, she jogged over to the ocean and jumped in. The cool water soothed her sunburn and she floated on her back for a while. She practiced her backstroke and felt the familiar rush that the ocean invoked in her. She dragged herself up on a tall sandbank and laughed to herself. She felt better now. She watched the striking reds and oranges of the sunset as the waves lapped against her feet. She wished her mother could have seen it. Ellie sighed and smiled sadly. She hoped Lapras was okay. She doubted that it had found any other of its type... Ellie didn't feel like singing. The sun dropped below the horizon and the light of the moon took over. It was full moon.

 

She had to sing. For her mother, for Lapras and... for herself. Ellie sang quietly and felt her mood begin to lift. She moved through the familiar rise and fall of the song. Her eyes were shut tight and she began to sing louder. Her heart was pounding. The ringing tune soared through the air. The ocean began to glow and Ellie didn't stop. She sang louder and louder and she could her the harmony joining in. Lapras swam through the waves at an incredible speed. Its eyes shining brightly as it joined in the music. It hit the sand bank and the waves grew tall around the two of them. Ellie sang her heart out as Lapras cried in unison. Their voices clashed and battled and danced together. Ellie felt the water go still and then. The song ended with a flourish. Ellie was gasping for breath.

 

Lapras heaved itself up onto the bank and out of the water. It had landed its flipper on Ellie's leg and she was stuck underneath. “H-hey!” Ellie winced. “Be careful w-WOAH!” Lapras pushed her back ward, further onto the bank. The Pokemon had a determined look on its face. It lifted itself up using its front flippers and positioned itself over Ellie. Her leg was still trapped under the heavy flipper and Ellie was starting to panic. “Hey! What's wrong Lapras?” The beast growled. It moved it flipper off her leg but quickly slapped it down onto her arm. Ellie cried out in fear. “S-STOP IT!” She shouted “Let me GO!” She pushed against the beast but to no avail. It leaned sideways and Ellie was filled with dread. It's large pink member was poking out from a fold on its underside. Ellie screamed as Lapras tore off her swimsuit bottom. Leaving her exposed and cold. Lapras leaned back and held down her other arm. Ellie knew what was going on. Lapras were very rare and getting close to extinction. She had just completed a mating call with the Lapras and now she was going to pay the price.

 

The spike-like shaft was poking her leg and Ellie could feel the heat radiating off it. It was dripping wet. Lapras made a grunting noise and thrusted its hips into her. Ellie shouted in surprise. He wasn't hurting her at all but that didn't mean that any of this was okay. “Lapras NO!!” She yelled as he thrusted her again. He was looking for her entrance. Her tits bounced as he thrusted harder. He was getting frustrated and excited. His precum was dripping down Ellie's stomach and she felt the heat of it warming her. She yelped as the hot thing touched her pussy. Lapras made a noise of excitement and thrusted immediately. His cock slipped again and he rubbed against her stomach. Ellie froze. Lapras backed up, and with a final SLAM! His slippery cock was buried in her. Ellie screamed as she felt the liquid coming out of his cock. He hadn't even cum and yet there was juice pouring into her. She guessed it was because he was a water Pokemon. But her thoughts were quickly interrupted by another shove from the lapras. His cock slid easily inside her but it was still huge! The only reason it could move inside her tiny pussy was from all the lube he had created. Ellie moaned as he moved slowly in and out of her. The Pokemon was making noise of great enjoyment and pleasure. Precum sloshed around Ellie's inside as he fucked her. “No no no!” Ellie could barely manage to form words. She hadn't slept with anyone for years and it was pretty nice to have that feeling again. Only this time, her fuck buddy was four times her size. She was trying not to think about how dangerous this was. People got pregnant with Pokemon all the time! And due to his size, she could only guess how much cum he was going to produce. Lapras pulled his cock out and repositioned to get a better angle. This time, when he shoved his dick into her, he went at least twice as deep. Ellie could see the bump in her stomach as he humped her relentlessly. “STOP!” She screamed at the Pokemon. He growled at her and her eyes began to roll back. She could feel him going deeper than she thought was possible. Lapras groaned and began to move quicker. Ellie was losing it. It felt so good to have so much cock inside her. And he wasn't even all the way in! Ellie clutched lapras's sides and panted to his rhythm. He was stretching her to her limit but he wasn't finished yet.

Lapras stopped thrusting and held her down tightly. He let out an animal growl as he tried to push himself all the way in. Ellie was screaming for him to stop but he didn't bat an eye. Ellie felt like she was being torn apart. With a loud sound from both of them, Lapras got all the way in. And once he had done that, it was back to his rough fucking. Ellie was lost in pleasure and pain as the Pokemon had his way with her. They were both approaching orgasm and Ellie was so full of liquid she doubted anything else could fit inside her. Lapras began to gain speed. Hitting deeper and deeper as Ellie screamed. Lapras was panting and gritting its teeth. Then he pushed his cock as deep as possible at let out gallons of cum inside her. The pair howled in pleasure as they came. Lapras's cum came shooting out in waves. It splashed out of Ellie's pussy and ran down her legs. He came and came and Ellie wondered how long he could go. Then he pulled out and Ellie watched the bump in her stomach slowly deflate. Lapras looked greatly satisfied and he slipped back into the water. Ellie couldn't even sit up. Her legs were numb and she felt bloated from all Lapras's seed inside her. Lapras turned dove under the water, and Ellie was left on the bank alone.

 

About a month later: Ellie felt sick. She woke up and felt very woozy. No way... she thought. It was impossible. The rangers that had picked her up said it was highly unlikely that she could get pregnant from that. But she picked up a pregnancy test anyways.

It was positive. Ellie was shocked but she wasn't upset. She smiled. Looks like she was going to contribute to the Lapras population...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoyed ( ͡° ͜ ͡°)


End file.
